


Genesis

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [5]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



The usual clamor of the bar died to just a few glasses clinking at the bar when Stahma walked in. Everyone stared at the Castithan woman in their establishment as she walked toward the bar. She gracefully took a seat on one of the stools and smiled kindly at the barkeep.

The dark-haired woman finished drying a glass and set it beneath the bar. She looked the Castithan up and down and smirked. “A cocktail, I'm guessing. Something sweet?”

There was a pause while everyone stared at Stahma, waiting. She nodded her head once, slowly. “Yes, please.”

The din of the bar took up again after a few more moments. Stahma watched the woman make the drink, hands moving with the ease of practice. The glass clanks against the counter when the barkeep sets it down. Long fingers wrap around the glass and Stahma looks up at the woman. “That was a good guess.”

“Knowing what someone's gonna drink is good for business,” she says, leaning against the bar. “Besides, I always know what a client wants.”

Stahma swallows thickly at being found out so quickly. Her eyes flick up to make contact and back down at the wood of the bar. “What's your name?”

“Kenya.” Her dark eyes are bright, full of secrets. “I've got just what you need.”


End file.
